heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther (Motion Comic)
Story The series is based off the story arc featured in Black Panther Vol 4. Characters Wakandan Royal Family BP T'Challa.png|Black Panther, T'Challa BP S'Yan.png|Black Panther, S'Yan BP T'Chaka.png|Black Panther, T'Chaka BP Queen Mother.png|Queen Mother BP Shuri.png|Princess Shuri BP T'Shan.png|T'Shan American Government BP Dondi Reese.png|Dondi Reese BP General Wallace.png|General Wallace BP Everett K. Ross.png|Everett K. Ross BP Very Special Forces.png|Very Special Forces BP President.png|The President Villains BP Klaw.png|Klaw BP Batroc.png|Batroc BP Cannibal.png|Cannibal BP Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut BP Radioactive Man.png|Radioactive Man, Igor BP Black Knight.png|Black Knight BP Aragorn.png|Aragorn BP M'Butu.png|M'Butu BP Nigandan Army.png|Nigandan Army Other Characters BP Storm.png|Storm, Ororo BP W'Kabi.png|W'Kabi BP Captain America.png|Captain America BP Cyclops.png|Cyclops BP Wolverine.png|Wolverine BP Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler Items BP Panther's Teeth.png|Panther's Teeth BP Vibranium.png|Vibranium BP Ebony Sword.png|Ebony Sword BP Cerebro.png|Cerebro BP Black Panther's Flying Motorcycle.png|Black Panther's flying motorcycle Locations Locations: * ** *** *** Niganda ** United States of America *** Washington, D.C. **** White House *** Newark, N.J. ** Vatican City Cast * Djimon Hounsou - Black Panther/T'Challa * Stan Lee - General Wallace * Kerry Washington - Princess Shuri * Alfre Woodard - Dondi Reese, Queen Mother * Carl Lumbly - Uncle S'Yan * Jill Scott - Storm * Stephen Stanton - Klaw * Jonathan Adams - T'Chaka * J. B. Blanc - Black Knight, Cannibal (Male), Batroc * David Busch - Everett K. Ross * Phil LaMarr - T'Shan * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Phil Morris - W'Kabi * Vanessa Marshall - Cannibal (Female) * Nolan North - Cyclops, Nightcrawler * Adrian Pasdar - Captain America * Kevin Michael Richardson - Wolverine, Historical Black Panther 1 * Rick D. Wasserman - Radioactive Man/Igor * Taye Diggs - Historical Black Panther 2 Social Commentary Wakanda is used as a comparison to the historical corruption in Africa, from the invasion of South Africa and slaving, to the African warlords. While Wakanda has remained unconquered and uninfluenced by outside forces, its isolationism led to a technology base developed entirely independently of that of the rest of the world, including computer and weapons technology, advanced medicine and alternative energy sources. Despite having such advanced medicine (they can cure cancer) and alternative resources, Wakanda is targeted by the international community for its very large and untouched oil reserves (as well as its Vibranium). Blank Panther T'Chaka chastises the United Nations for trying to bribe him for his countries resources and denies them stating their only interest is in profit and power. T'Chaka believes any other nation could have made half the discoveries Wakanda has, except more money is made in misery (more money out of selling treatments rather than cures, and collecting expensive energy bills instead of employing cheap alternatives, etc.). While the Catholic Church is not officially involved in military operations, they continue to invest in military development to fund underground holy wars. Africa, being seen as the front line of religious warfare in the 21st century is of particular interest to the Church, and they want to convert the Wakandans to win the war in Africa between Christianity and Islam. External links *